


Team AVENGER artwork

by DragonK



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2019, Fanart, First Meetings, M/M, More tags to be added, alternate universe - low tech, space explorer tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonK/pseuds/DragonK
Summary: Artwork for team AVENGER for the 2019 Cap-Im RBB!





	Team AVENGER artwork

Here is my artwork for team AVENGER for the 2019 cap-iron man RBB! :D

The premise: Tony is descended from a team from earth sent to explore space. He's traveled to the planet only to find, shockingly, that it is now completely low-tech. He meets Steve, who shows him around....

                 

Many Years ago humans started to explore space in manned ships, and in doing so, became part of the greater universe. They settled among the stars, not looking back. Tony is a human who has never seen Earth outside of images and video files, and decides to return to Earth to find out about his people's home planet. When he crash-lands, though, he's shocked by what he finds: at some point in the years behind, technology and knowledge were both lost to the Earth, and societies became agrarian, low-tech. While stuck on this strange planet, so unlike his home in the stars, he meets a man named Steve - who thinks he's an alien, but befriends him anyway. And somewhere along the lines - as Tony fixes his ship with whatever he can find - they fall in love.

 


End file.
